Alternative
by SummerVonLair
Summary: Skipper goes into a time machine and ends up going to an alternative future. But is not how he expected. Humanized and AU. Literally.


**A/N: **One thing. If you don't like Human PoM and Skilene, probably you will not like this Fanfic. Because the main pairing here is Skilene. And this FF is humanized. And, well… I'm crazy. And I'm writing a villanic side of Marlene. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1 - Prologue**_

The alarm clock rang. I - literally - rolled out of my bed. This is one of my usual and new habits, as now, my bed was no longer a bunk, but a single bed.  
>I got up and went to the bathroom in my room. I looked myself in the mirror.<br>"Yeah", I said. "Never watch movies after midnight."  
>I took a bath with very hot water. Perfect. At least for me.<p>

I got dressed with the first clothes I saw in the wardrobe. Coincidentally, it was the clothes I wore in my days in a bad mood - like this day.  
>I looked at the beds of my friends. Everyone was asleep.<br>"Great", I muttered to myself. "I start our day."  
>Probably my other friends were also sleeping. All of them were watching <em>The Hurt Locker<em> with me last night.

In _Central Boarding School_, although we have many "neighbors", all of them are very far apart. Just as the school itself. Our school is like a neighborhood. We have shops, parks and other such corny things.

I grabbed my backpack, I left my room and walked to the room 9. Externally, has a gray brick wall. Inside, another wall is similar, but the others are wood, marble and other things.

I knocked on the door. Isn't a common habit on my part, but the owner of the room like "good manners", though knock on the door is just to delay us.  
>"Wait... a little...", she said, dazed. "I'm coming... Doris."<br>"Uuh, actually...", I _tried_ to say.  
>"Hi, Do-", she looked at me and interrupted herself. "Uuh... uuh... I'll be back!"<br>For a few time, I heard the noise of a shower, hair dryers and other things for girls. And then she returned, now dressed up. Her brown hair was shiny; her eyes were without makeup, but still deep.  
>"Sorry for making you wait" she said, smiling. "After the last night I really needed to wear something girly."<br>I didn't saw anything girly on her, but I agreed.  
>"So...", I said when we were walking to the class - what took us a lot of time. "It was hard to sleep last night, huh?"<br>"What? Oh yeah. Explosions. Loud noises. I bet Rico slept when just finished the movie."  
>"Yeah. He's crazy, though."<br>"Interes-", she interrupted herself. "Hey, look up!"  
>A lot of birds - blue, red, green, orange and white - were flying together in the shape of an arrow.<br>"Whoa! They look-", I interrupted myself. Something was grabbing my left hand. _Another hand_.  
>"Oh my- sorry!", she said, blushing a lot. I think I was also blushing. And who wouldn't blush if, suddenly, a girl who was walking with you, hold your hand?<br>"D-don't worry!", I said. "It was just... well..."  
>"I just wanted to show you the birds flying! That's it!", she said quickly.<p>

We were few minutes in silence as we were approaching the school. Until a picture fell from my backpack.  
>"Hey, what's this?", she bent down and took the photo. "Is that-"<br>"_Nothing_!", I said as I took the photo of her hand. She glared at me.  
>"Hey, wait! I want to see who is that girl!"<br>"_Classified_", I said. Actually, if I say that word to her, my day never ends well. But... I _really_ had to say that.  
>"What? You're <em>hiding<em> your girlfriends of your _best friend_?"  
>"Hey, I-"<br>"I bet Kowalski already knows about that girl!"  
>"But I-"<br>"And he's your best friend too! You, Kowalski and me! _We_ are best friends!"  
>"But girls are different of boys!"<br>"Equal rights for best friends, remember?"  
>"I said, girls are-"<br>"Oh, _shut up_, Skipper. I thought you were mature."

Okay. Is kinda weird when your best (lady) friend, who's younger than you says "You aren't mature". Okay, it doesn't mean nothing, but... it's weird. Is weird too when your best ladyfriend discovers your past. Like Kitka.  
>Kitka was my second girlfriend, and I don't know why, but I never had the interest to tell Marlene about her.<br>And... Lola? She too. Marlene doesn't know about any of my ex-girlfriends.  
>After that, my day was terrible. Mainly because Marlene was a member of my Science project group.<p>

At night, Kowalski was showing another... Time Machine.  
>"...And it's 99.9% safe!", he said when I went in our roomHQ. "Oh, hello, Skipper! Do you want to know about my time machine?"  
>"Another?", I said with a grin.<br>"Ha ha, Skipper. Very funny", he glared at me.  
>"Kowalski, I'm in a bad mood today."<br>"And...?", he said with a tone of bargaining in his voice.  
>"Oh, okay, Kowalski. Be fast."<br>"As I was saying, this machine is 99.9% safe and effective, not to mention that you can return to the past and _avoid some mistakes_..."  
>"Avoid some mistakes?", I asked.<br>"Oh yeah, Skipper. Like when you forgot to tell Marlene about your ex-girlfriends or forgot to tell me about... things."  
>"Wait, wait. Are you saying... well... it <em>really<em> works?"  
>"99.9% safe and effective. No error. Actually, 0.1% error, but-"<br>"And I can see some people that died?"  
>"Oh yeah."<br>"Kowalski, you're a gen- okay, everybody knows it. But it's brilliant!"  
>"Uh... really?"<br>"Yeah! Open this vortex, I'll back 20 years ago!"  
>"Why 20 years ago?"<br>"For see if it works 200 years back, maybe."  
>"Oh... okay", he said as he was opening the portal. When the portal was opening up, the room went cold. It was a large and bright portal, and as more it opened up, more cooler was our HQ.<br>"99.9% safe, right?", I said as I was approaching the portal, the wind in my hair. Suddenly, the door opened. Was Marlene. With her hand in front of her right eye, anger in her visible amber eye. She apparently wasn't alone. There was someone behind her, who I could not tell who was. She held a deadly invention in her left hand and glared exactly to me.  
>"<em>Go, Skipper! Now!<em>", Kowalski shouted. "We take care of it!"  
>"But-", I tried to say.<br>"It's 99.9% safe, remember?"  
>I looked to Marlene. What happened with her right eye? But I had no time for think about it. I was entering the portal, and felt something electrocuting and destroying me inside. Something deadly. Then everything went black.<p>

**A/N: **Well, I don't like a lot this chapter. It's short. And weird. And… well, I don't know. But in the next chapters, Doris will appear. Probably in second or third chapter. Next chapter maybe next week… I think.


End file.
